Dear Diary
by SleepyMoon
Summary: These humoress diary entries some from Scarlet Brearly, a transfer student coming to Hogwarts


Disclaimer – Unfortunately, not due to my own fault, I do not own all original characters in this fic, but I do own Scarlet Brearly and all other made-ups! So, woohoo!

A/N – Hi, This is my first fan fic, so be kind. It's kinda funny in a strange kind of way… Anyway, please review, cos I like feedback!

Chapter 1 – 

**September 5th**

Great! Today was my first day at Hogwarts School Of witchcraft And Wizardry, and already I have gotten myself a reputation. For being clumsy! My name? Scarlet Brearly.

I have been transferred from another wizarding school to here, and I'm in my fifth year. I have long wavy chestnut coloured hair with scarlet streaks to match my name. I did them myself, I'm proud to say! I have green eyes, and these awful freckles. I HATE them! They make me look like some mangled Dalmatian, yeuch! 

Anyway, back to today. It was a nightmare trying to find the platform. I mean, what kind of platform is 9 and three quarters! Anyway, eventually I found it, accidentally actually! I just kinda banged into it, and I went through! The train looked well good, all shiny, puffing out smoke!

 I climbed onto the train, after being covered in kisses by my parents. Why do they have to be so emotional, it's embarrassing! I met some people in the carriage I was in. One was the famous Harry potter, and the other was his friends sister, Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter is in the year above me, and Ginny is in my year. They were both in Gryffindor. They seemed quite nice, but Harry kept on staring at me. Maybe he fancied me… or maybe it was the chocolate all around my mouth. I think I may have over done it a little on the chocolate frogs. I _did_ feel a bit woozy…

When we arrived, I was amazed by how huge the castle was! That was when I decided I would marry the headmaster to inherit it when he died… I was told I was to be sorted by some sort of hat, so I lined up outside the main hall. It was then that I realised I would be stuck with a load of snotty nosed first years! I wanted to run away and hide in some sort of closet, but it was too late! We were being led into the hall! All eyes were upon me, as I was at least a foot taller than all of them, or, on second thoughts, it might have been my blinding beauty!

When it came to my turn, I was terrified! How would you have felt when there were millions of eyes staring at you, all thinking the same thing, "Freak!" I must have frozen to the spot, as next thing I knew, I was being pushed towards the stage to the hat, by a load of first years! I slowly walked towards the stool, and sat on it. I'm surprised that it didn't break because it was so small! I sat trembling beneath the hat, as it spoke a load of nonsense to me. Then, just as it shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!" I fell backwards off the stool, with my legs in the air. The whole hall burst into laughter. They obviously found it hilarious, but of course, I got up with a very red face!

After the rest of the first years were sorted, we went to our tables, to be greeted by the rest of our house. I got a huge applause, cos after the stool incident; I've become a celebrity! I even got a mention in the headmaster's speech! Then, there was an amazing feast with pumpkin juice and butterbeer, lemon sherbets and mint humbugs. There was also roast pork and Yorkshire pudding, with great puddles of gravy. Yum scrum dumcious! 

When everyone had finished their meal, we went back to our common rooms, to relax and get used to life in the castle. Gryffindor decided we would have a HUGE party to welcome all the new people. 

Some kids had been down to the kitchen and stolen huge barrels of butterbeer and lots of party food. Apparently, the house elves are willing to just give food away! I should try that out, midnight feasting…

Loads of people started talking to me, asking me where I'm from, what year I'm in, etc. We all had a laugh about my antics with the hat, and I made friends with a girl called Faith. She said a similar thing happened to her when she was sorted. Apparently, she fell flat on her ace when going up the steps to the stage. How funny!

We stayed up talking way after the party had finished. She's in the same year as me, and we have the same classes too! We are going to sit together tomorrow!  

Now I am in my dorm room, and plain and boring it looks! I've decided that when I have the time tomorrow, I am going to add a few of my own touches! I'm thinking feather boas, red silk sheets, fluffy pillows… Hehe!

Anyway, it is 3:00am, so I better get some sleep, if I am to get up in the morning!

Nighty Night

xxxxx


End file.
